


Moirai's Mai Tai

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Simple Device, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Future Darcy/Pepper/Tony, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane and Darcy head upstairs for some cocktails after a long day, and Darcy ends up asking the bartender out.





	Moirai's Mai Tai

**Author's Note:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 5: Cocktails
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"Come  _ on _ ." Darcy tugged Jane out of her seat. "That was  _ a day _ . We deserve a drink."

"Darcy," Jane whined.

"We— _ you _ —need to get out of the lab," Darcy commanded.

"I'm not arguing that," Jane said, coming along more easily than Darcy had expected. "I just... don't think I want to leave the building. Especially after last time."

Last time had been a week previously. Jane had passed out, and Darcy had had to carry her two blocks before giving in and calling Thor. It had definitely been a memorable celebration of their first week at Avengers Tower.

"Can't we just go upstairs? I'm pretty sure there's a fully stocked bar up there."

"In the Avenger-zone?" Darcy asked, her nose crinkling. "Are we cool enough to be up there?"

Jane laughed. "We'd better be," she said. "While Tony Stark was science-wooing me, he said I could have whatever I wanted, and if I want a drink in the Avengers lounge, I'm getting it."

Darcy looked at Jane with no small amount of awe as they boarded the elevator. "Not gonna lie, I'm a little bit in love with you right now."

Jane winked at her. "I get that a lot."

The elevator doors opened onto a large space littered with couches. There was a pool table near the floor to ceiling windows, and a bar stretching along the opposite wall.

"One of Stark's labs is up there," Jane whispered, pointing at the loft above.

"That explains why it’s so… panoramic up here," Darcy replied, letting her gaze follow the line of the windows  _ allll _ the way up to the ceiling before she spotted movement behind the bar—of course Stark would have a personal bartender. She slung her arm through Jane's and tugged her in that direction. "What are you going to get?"

"Something tropical," Jane sighed. "Pretend we're off on vacation instead of sciencing our butts off."

"Ooh, good call!" Darcy agreed, sliding onto a stool next to Jane. She turned toward the bartender and cleared her throat. "Can I get a Mai Tai? And a Piña Colada for my friend here. With an umbrella, if you've got one."

"Darcy," Jane began, but the bartender got to work without looking over at them.

"What?"

Jane bit her lip, looking like she knew something Darcy didn't but wasn't going to tell.

Darcy's cocktail came together quickly, and the bartender added a blue umbrella to her drink as well as Jane's.

As he approached to set their drinks in front of them, Darcy thought he looked a little familiar.

And then he said, "Anything else I can get you?"

"That's all we need for now, Tony, thank you," Jane replied with her eyes on Darcy, obviously watching for her reaction.

If Darcy had merely screwed up and treated Iron Man like he was just the bartender, she could have laughed it off.

But he'd just said her  _ Words _ .

"Actually, you should probably take me out to dinner, don't you think?" Darcy said.

"Sure, I'm up for that," he answered smoothly, "As soon as Foster introduces us properly."

"Uh... Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis," Jane began, sounding somewhat off-balance. Darcy's reply apparently wasn't what she thought it would be. "Darcy, this is Tony Stark, who is among other things an excellent bartender."

"How is he as a Soulmate?" Darcy wanted to know.

Jane looked baffled, but Tony still seemed absolutely at ease. "The reviews are mixed," he replied. "Although I've been told that I’ve improved a lot over the last few years."

Darcy nodded and sipped her Mai Tai. "Well... if you're as good a Soulmate as you are a bartender, I think we'll be good."

Tony smiled. "Are you free tonight?"

"I can be," Darcy told him.

He nodded. "I should go... make a call. Pick you up at seven."

"See you then!"

Darcy ignored Jane's gaping while letting her eyes linger on her Soulmate's backside as he headed up the stairs.

"Did that really just happen?"

Darcy grinned at Jane in reply and helped herself to another drink of the best Mai Tai she'd ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tony goes upstairs to call Pepper, who flies to New York, where the three of them live happily ever after, the end.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176657900058/moirais-mai-tai)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
